Especially for use when travelling, electric stoves heretofore have been proposed which are adapted for occasional use by being plugged into an available wall outlet, e.g., in a motel or hotel.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electric stove of the type referred to which possesses improved versatility of use combined with a simple compact foldable construction that lends itself to being carried in a suitcase or tote bag.